Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to file storage and the generation of device graphical user interface specific file formats. More specifically, embodiments provided herein relate to media file storage location selection and the device graphical user interface specific display and recall of the media file from storage.
Description of the Related Art
The production and availability of information and media has gained prevalence in today's society. The ability to instantly access and share information, experiences, news, photos, and videos over the internet has revolutionized the way people connect, learn, consume information, and participate in society today.
The storage and accessing of files and media items often takes place in the cloud via a device connected to the internet. Remote servers, which make up the cloud, maintain and store files and media items, but widely vary in storage size, price, and speed with which the files and media items are accessed. Files and media items which are accessed less often can be stored in cloud servers with slower access response speeds and times than files and media items which need to be readily available and accessible at any time. Often, if a file or media item has not been recently accessed or viewed, lacks unique users, or lacks updates to the file or media item itself, the file or media item does not require storage that is immediately available. However, files and media items which have recently been accessed, have high traffic from multiple unique users, or display updates to the file or media item often require storage that is immediately available.
Furthermore, devices and servers that store files and media items often must store the files and media items in multiple formats such that the file or media item may be accessed from any type of device, whether it be a smart phone, tablet, or desktop computer, such that the device receives a technically optimized file or media item as appropriate for that device's physical size, graphical user interface, capacity, bandwidth, connection, and/or operating system. Thus, the opportunity for instantaneous technical optimization of a file or media item is limited by the capacity of the server or device which stores the various file or media item formats.
Therefore, what is needed in the art are systems and methods for cost effective and efficient file or media item retrieval, generation, and delivery.